Drops of Death
by Mr. Stiffly
Summary: You've got a deadly infectious poison, an attempt to rule the world, and lots of huge battles. Sound interesting? I'd say AU, but AU is kind of the point of FF, so whatever.


"Kerning! The center of the world! Glorious beyond measure, a city without equal!"

Watching as the tour group passed through the streets, Troy Stark was crouched behind a bucket of refuse. Seemingly unaffected by the smell, the seven-year old stared intently at his target. He was clothed in naught but rags, his face blackened by dust.

"And here, we have the Century Tower! Built nearly 50 years ago, it was constructed in order to commemorate the 100 years that had passed since the first skyscrapers were built. Although it is no longer the tallest building in the city, it remains a symbol of Kerning." The tour guide continued.

Troy's eyes narrowed as he rose to an upright position, brushing long black hair out of his face as he did so.

_Now, I just need correct timing…_

As the tour guide moved on, one couple stayed behind to take a photo with the building. The man posed in front of the building as his wife raised the camera…and Troy charged. He caught the woman by surprise, grabbing her purse and running.

"Hey! Stop! THIEF! Someone stop him!" Her voice rang out through the air. Troy ignored it, his sandals pounding on the brick. He knew that bystanders would be on him soon. They despised thieves in this part of town.

"C'mere, you!" The husband yelled as he reached for the boy. Troy acted quickly, throwing the bag along the ground and rolling under the outstretched hand. Gasping in surprise as he caught nothing but air, his pursuer gave chase.

Troy picked up the bag and continued running. There was a small alley near here, but he wouldn't make it in time. Rifling through the bag as he ran, the boy found something worthwhile-a small coin purse. He yanked it out and threw the large bag back at the man.

A smile broke out across his face as he heard the footsteps behind him cease. Troy ducked into the alley. Although his lungs burned with exertion, he forced himself to chance a look back out into the square. The man was returning his wife's bag, she was searching it…and he heard a cry of anger.

Groaning, Troy began to run again. It was possible that the man would come back looking for him, and he couldn't chance it. He sprinted through alleyways until he came to one that he knew well.

Satisfied that he had lost the tail, he collapsed to the ground. Troy pressed the small coin purse to his body. The boy lay there for what seemed to be an eternity, chest heaving and heart pounding. Even after recovering, he remained on the ground for hours, letting the cool city air wash over him. Finally, he forced himself up.

Darkness now filled the sky, but there was enough light to see by. Troy pulled out the stolen bag and poured the contents to the ground. He counted nearly five-hundred mesos, and a smile broke out across his face. Success!

The boy stuffed fifty mesos into each of his sandals, and returned the rest to the bag. Then he began to walk.

It took him nearly an hour to reach his home, if you could call it that. However, as he proceeded, he felt a presence behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice demanded, as Troy felt a rough hand grab him from behind. Hoisted into the air, he saw the face of Latevin, a thirteen-year old. Latevin wore slightly more clothing than Troy, although it could not be described as anything other than threadbare.

The older boy spit in Troy's face, but received nothing more than a blank stare. "You know that you have to give me 90% of whatever you find. Why would you even consider avoiding me?" Latevin demanded.

Troy opened his mouth to give a response, but was cut short when Latevin threw him to the ground. Rocks scraped along his body, cutting it up and giving him new wounds.

"What did you find!" Latevin demanded. Troy desperately held out the bag, hoping to placate his assailant. The older boy grabbed it and searched it quickly. "400…not bad. I'll be taking it all this time, just to teach you a lesson. Don't try to fool me again." Latevin said. He kicked Troy's body once, and then left.

Pain shot through Troy's body, and he lay there for several minutes. He coughed up a small amount of blood, but thought nothing of it. Once he had gathered up the energy, he proceeded slowly. He managed to slip through a small crack in the brick. The cave that it created was small, but it made a good home.

He stumbled into the structure, doubling over in pain, and he fell to the ground immediately afterwards.

"Troy! Are you ok?" He heard a worried voice say. That was his sister, Natalie.

"Fine… Sandals..." Troy murmured.

His eyes closed, he felt her come over and pull of his sandals, letting the mesos free. Natalie quickly gathered them up. She had blue eyes, unlike him, but her hair was the exact same shade of black.

"You can't keep doing this Troy! You'll get yourself killed!" Natalie said, obviously worried.

"How else can we live?" He said softly. Troy got up and crawled into his bed, which was nothing more than a pile of old rags. There was no reply.

He didn't like the way that they lived either, but it was necessary. He could take it, and at least they had a home. Besides, there was no way that he was going to let Natalie live on the street. At only six-years old…she would die in a week. No, this was the only way…

* * *

_Two years later_

Natalie slowly opened her eyes, feeling exhausted from the night before. She couldn't sleep, because of some combination of anticipation and fear. It was her eight birthday today. Today she finally became eligible to take her job advancement.

Troy had gotten up earlier and prepared a small breakfast. It consisted only of few eggs that he had bartered for, but it was still far more than they had gotten in the early years. He had become a true thief, taking his job advancement from the Dark Lord a year prior. Shurikens were now piled along the walls of the room. Hunting provided the pair with a somewhat stable income.

"Natalie. Eggs." Troy said. He wasn't one to waste words.

She dutifully arose and examined her plate. Despite their low food intake, she found herself devoid of all hunger. Poking around for a few moments, she managed to get some of it down. Troy, however, finished his meal in a matter of minutes.

"Alright then…" The thief began. "Off for another day's hunt." He turned to the door. "Oh, and one more thing. Happy birthday, sis." He said, kissing Natalie's forehead. She flashed a quick smile, happy that he had remembered.

"Troy…" Natalie started to say, although it came out as a whisper.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Look…" She was soft at first, but her voice became louder as she became more confident. "I really want to take the job advancement. I want to become like you. I want to be able to travel the world, to see new places, to meet new people, to know life! Please Troy…I know we talked about it…but…" Her voice trailed off.

The thief turned, giving her an intense stare. "I'm sorry Natalie, but we've been over this. You wouldn't pass the examinations, for one thing."

"Only because you won't let me leave!" She cut in. "I never get the chance to become stronger!"

Troy was silent for a second, clearly ignoring her. "For another, I get all we need. You could get hurt out there. I need to protect you…and I can. So I will." He stated matter-of-factly.

"What if you get hurt? What if you can't fight?" She demanded.

"Natalie." His voice took on a sterner tone. "I will be fine. You have nothing to worry about. I know you hate living here, but once I become stronger, I can make more money. We'll be able to afford someplace nice, someplace in the center of the city."

"When you get stronger? What about me? Do you expect me to stay wherever you want me to, to do whatever you say for the rest of my life?" She said, raising her voice again.

"No. But you WILL do what I say for now. Please, Nat. I got us this far! When mom and dad died, and left us on the street, I kept us alive! Just…do what I say until I can be sure of your safety." He said, trying to restrain his anger.

"Why, Troy? Why can't I try to take care of myself? Or at least help you sometime? I could learn to fight the weak monsters, and then I could become a thief, like you! Or a bowman, a warrior, or a magician! Something!" She pleaded, even as her eyes began to water.

"Because…it isn't safe for you out there." He said.

Natalie was silent, attempting to hold back the tears that she knew were forthcoming. She bit down on her lip, trying to maintain her composure, but she knew it would fail. It always did.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Troy said solemnly. "There are people who want to exploit you, especially you." His voice wavered. "You're young now, but…it's still an investment. Bad people exist; people who would like nothing more than to kidnap and sell you. And I won't let that happen."

They stood there in silence for a moment.

"I'll get you something for you birthday while I'm out." Seeing the pained look on her face, He gave a last look back. "I'm sorry. Natalie."

_So am I. But I WILL take the job advancement. And there's nothing you can do to stop me._

Troy walked out, leaving her alone. Natalie wiped the tears away from her face. It took her some time to calm down, but she soon got up and walked over to her bed. She quickly pulled 100 mesos out from the rags. The exact fare needed to take an airship to Ellinia. It had taken a year of deception, taking one meso every few days, but she had gathered the necessary funds. Taking out a piece of paper and quill, she quickly wrote a letter notifying Troy. No matter what her brother said, she was taking the advancement.

Natalie slipped out into the middle of Kerning, her eyes quickly adjusting to the bright light. It was certainly not her first time out. Although her brother thought of her as weak and helpless, Natalie read nearly every day, passing the majority of her time at the local library. She had read huge volumes of work despite her inability to take any books with her. These led her to the path of a magician.

_Troy's right…I can't pass any of the physical examinations. I don't have the strength of a warrior, the speed of a thief, or the skill of a bowman. But I do have one thing-intelligence. I read. I learn things. And I can pass the magician examination, I'm sure of it! It isn't anything more than basic knowledge and I have learned that all from books…the magician guide provides all the more complex things, so I can learn those later._

Passing through the slums inconspicuously, she made her way to Kerning's outskirts. It was not a difficult journey, as it was one that she had made hundreds of times. In less than an hour, the airship station was in front of her.

The airship left fifteen minutes later, Natalie aboard. Having never ridden a ship before, she was a bit nervous, but it soon passed. It crossed over the outskirts of Kerning, the rocky wastelands of Perion, and finally the forests of Ellinia. Despite the vast distances involved, a journey that would have take months on foot passed in about twelve hours.

It was dark when the monolith put in at Ellinia harbor. Natalie gaped in amazement as the port opened up before her. One of the largest in the world, wares from everywhere and anywhere imaginable were either offloaded or readied for departure here.

'_Ellinia truly is the jewel of the world: the center of art as well as intellectualism. Its beauty unparalleled, man and nature coexist freely. Whilst the rampant capitalism present in Kerning has destroyed it, the fairies and magicians of Ellinia have guaranteed that the eternal city remains what it always was: calm and peaceful. The opportunities of a large metropolis abound, but the hustle and bustle seems to have been lost in translation. There is something for everyone in Ellinia, be it the largest library in the world, the greatest collection of artwork, or the seemingly infinite supply of goods moving to and from the city'. _

Natalie remembered the words of one Justin Swartz, author of numerous guidebooks about the world. She had thought it pointless hyperbole when she had read it in a corner at one of the small libraries in Kerning, but it now seemed an understatement. She stepped off the ship in a daze, taking in the city around her.

* * *

A cry of pain resonated over the perpetual din made in Kerning. Strolling over to the dead orange mushroom, Troy expertly removed the cap. It would serve nicely in a mushroom soup, and could bring him a meager profit.

Regularly abandoned by the builders, construction sites such as this one made quite the haven for monsters. Both mutated octopi and orange mushrooms made their home in the desolate wasteland left behind by those who couldn't finish a job. It was early afternoon, and the thief had spent the entirety of his day there.

Picking out a few more subi throwing stars, Troy proceeded to finish off another pair of the beasts. They had been difficult pickings at first, but a year's worth of experience gave Troy the ability to take on such monsters with ease.

After separating the mushrooms from their prized caps, he spotted his next target: one of the mutant octopi in the area. Picking out a pair of stars, he whipped them at the beast.

"Double Shot!" A voice rang out, two arrows flying forth immediately afterward. They struck home, slaying the poor animal. Troy's stars clattered along the brick surface.

The thief spun around, identifying the newcomer. He was about the same age as Troy, although his hair was dirty-blond while the thief's was jet black. A blue war bow was the archer's weapon of choice. He looked fairly bedraggled, as if he had spent weeks away from civilization.

"Do you mind?" Troy demanded.

"Hey, I didn't see you there. I'm really sorry man. Sorry to inconvenience you. I'll just be on my way…" The bowman explained.

"Fine." Troy spat out.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." The archer said. "But if it isn't too much trouble… it did give me this idea…" He started to say. Troy answered with a glare. "Well, anyway, I was just thinking," He continued, his blue eyes staring at the thief intently. "That it would be really nice if I had someone to work with, you know? I haven't been inside the city in weeks, and it gets awfully boring out here. Just something to spice life up, you know?"

"…You wish to train with me?" Troy asked, curious.

"Well, yeah. I just think that it would break up the endless days. Not much else to do out here, you know? I'm Taylor Halloway, by the way." The archer said, introducing himself.

"Troy." The thief said curtly. "How old are you, Taylor?" He inquired.

"Uh, nine." He said, turning away.

"Nine? Same as me. You took the advancement at eight?" Troy said, intrigued.

"Uh, yeah." Taylor answered, surprised. He had assumed that the thief was older. "I just…really wanted to get started with my training, you know?" He explained.

"Where do you live?" Troy said, continuing his interrogation.

"Live? Nowhere. I just travel around, eat what I can, and train." Taylor said.

"Oh? No parents?" Troy asked.

"No." Taylor said, avoiding Troy's gaze.

"Well…Neither do I, so I have no problem with that. Besides, anyone who can kill an octopus in one shot at that age is fine by me." Troy said. "I'd have no problem training with you, Taylor."

"Really? Great!" The archer exclaimed. "So…?"

"So let's get started. You take everything on our left, I'll take anything on the right." The thief explained. They moved into action, rapidly clearing the area of enemies before proceeding on.

The pair spent the remainder of the day together, taking on anything that stood in their path. As Troy tallied up his earnings, he received a pleasant surprise.

"Wow. Nearly 400 caps today. That's way better than normal." He said.

"Well…happy to be of service, I guess." Taylor said. "Where are you headed?" The bowman asked.

"Headed? Back to the city. I need to sell these. Besides, my sister is waiting for me. I need to get her a birthday present..." Troy explained, as he returned his stars to the pockets on his belt.

"Sister?" Taylor inquired.

"Yeah. Natalie. She turns eight today." The thief answered.

"Ah. So you two live together with no parents?" Taylor asked, stuffing the last of his caps into his pack.

"Well, there isn't much choice." Troy said. "But yes."

"Hmmm." The archer said, lost in thought for a moment. "Anyway. Eight birthday, right? Is she taking an advancement?"

"Heh. No." The thief said, chuckling. "She couldn't pass any of the tests anyway. Maybe when she gets older. But…I just can't let her do that now. Too much risk. I mean, she's all I have. If she got hurt, or…I just don't want to live with that fear." He explained.

"Well, she could train with you, couldn't she?" Taylor offered.

"I thought about it. But it just wouldn't work. I can barely afford food, much less potions. If she got hurt, I wouldn't be able to help." Troy said solemnly.

"Oh. That's too bad." Taylor said, as he finished packing. "Well, I'll see ya. Same place tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." Troy said, beginning his walk home.

The streets of Kerning sprung to life during the night hours. Ambling through the city, Troy ignored the world around him. He had never taken much interest in the activities of others. Fortunately, the construction site was close to his home. He was able to buy a small dish of ice cream (Natalie's favorite) and return home within half an hour.

Immediately upon entering, he sensed that something was wrong. His sister had disappeared entirely. Troy felt his heart begin to pound, blood rushing to his head.

_Calm down. You don't know everything yet._

The rational part of his brain soon took over, and Troy began to inspect the room. Everything was exactly as he had left it, there was no sign of a struggle. That was good, at least. As he bent down to examine his bed, a flash of white caught his eye. He saw a paper lying on the floor nearby, and immediately seized it.

_Troy,_

_ I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. I need freedom, I need to be able to do something. I won't spend my entire life living as your ward, under your control and your protection. I know that I'm young, but it's time for me to step out into the world. It will not be my first time. I have spent the majority of my days out in libraries somewhere, sneaking away when you're gone. I love it Troy. I really do. The vast collections of knowledge make life seem worth living. They make it seem like life is more than a perpetual struggle to avoid death. It convinced me that I need to experience things, convinced me that there is far more to living than remaining alive. So, I have decided to head to Ellinia. I am going to fly there today and become a magician. Don't worry, I will return as soon as I can. _

_ With Love,_

_ Natalie._

Troy collapsed to the floor, the letter stunning him. She was gone. She left. Here one minute, a world away the next. And there was nothing he could do to stop her. He sat there in shock for some time, before he finally forced himself to act.

_Come on…think! What can I do?_

And then it hit him. Follow her. There were flights to Ellinia twice a day. Besides, with his newfound skills he could easily support himself.

With that sentiment, he leapt to his feet and ran out into the world, pausing only to grab the letter and their entire savings-a paltry 300 mesos. Nevertheless, it would be enough to traverse the continent. Sprinting through the crowds, he was there in minutes. After purchasing a ticket, Troy was on board, and the ship left thirty minutes later.

With a hint of regret, Troy recalled that Taylor would be looking for him tomorrow. The bowman would find no one. He had a few other important contacts in Kerning as well, contacts whom he would be unable to inform of his absence. That, however, was of little importance. His little sister was out there, somewhere. They would understand.

* * *

A cool zephyr swept through the trees of Ellinia as Natalie Stark awoke. A large branch had been her bed the night before, emerald leaves her pillow. The sky was a soft shade of blue, the temperature pleasant: a perfect day.

Grendel's abode was not far from her resting place. The illustrious Library of Ellinia served as a home to the wizened archmage, as well as his place of study. A polymath, Grendel had completely changed the world's ideas about magic during his younger years. Now the magician job instructor, he spent his days with students.

Natalie soon reached the library, its massive halls opening up before her. Collections of millions of books covered the walls, and students were spread throughout the entire structure. The cognizance of the halls was palpable. Fortunately, she did not have to look hard for the archmage's quarters, as they were directly down the hall.

As she entered, her chest seized up, apprehension overwhelming her. She had read volumes about the grandmaster Grendel, every one full of praise. And who was she? An eight-year old humbly requesting his gift? Was it really so easy?

Despite her doubts, Natalie managed to continue forward, one foot in front of the other. Grendel glanced up as she arrived. He was busy on some mana theorem, but his quill was set down instantaneously when he noticed a presence.

Clothed entirely in white, his full beard had the same color. Deep brown eyes stared back at her. Natalie gave a slight gasp. Those eyes had seen it all, Zakum, Leafre, every magical theorem in existence…and now her.

"Hello there." Grendel said, his voice soft and pleasant, but with some energy. It suggested that he was still full of vigor, ready for anything.

"Hi…" Natalie murmured, her voice barely audible.

"What's that?" The mage asked.

Natalie swallowed and gathered her courage.

"Hello." She managed to sneak out, still quiet.

"What can I do for you?" Grendel asked.

"I…I…I…" Natalie attempted to talk, but the words refused to come out. She averted her gaze as a deep red blush suffused across her face. She felt her eyes begin to water and turned an ever deeper shade of red, shamed by her weakness. Her hands sprang to cover herself, hiding her tears. And then she felt his hand touch her shoulder. It was soft yet powerful, full of strength.

"Come here, my child." Grendel said, guiding her over to a soft chair in the corner. Natalie collapsed into it, comforted.

"Do you want some water?" The archmage asked pleasantly.

Still unable to bring herself to talk, Natalie gave a small nod. She wiped tears from her face as Grendel conjured and promptly melted a block of ice. Drinking deeply, Natalie felt her anxiety began to fade.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, ashamed and upset.

"Do not worry." Grendel replied, his voice soothing. "Everyone feels nervous at times. It is nothing to be ashamed of."

"…It's just that…" She began. "I shouldn't be here anyway. He doesn't want me to go here, and it's so new, and so much, and I just want to go home, but I want to stay here, but he'd hate it here, and…" She trailed off.

Grendel was silent for some time before speaking. "What is it you desire?"

"…I came here to receive the job advancement as a magician…" Natalie explained.

"Oh? And why in the blazes would someone want to prevent you from doing that?" The archmage asked. "There is nothing nobler than a wish to understand the world."

"I don't know!" Natalie explained, looking up at the mage. "He just said that I can't do it!"

"Ok…well who his he? And who are you, for that matter?" The archmage asked, searching for more.

"Troy. He's Troy. My brother." She explained. "And I'm Natalie. Natalie Stark."

"Natalie? That is a very pretty name." Grendel said kindly.

"Thank you." She said, her blush returning.

"And I trust that you are eight years of age?" Grendel inquired.

"Yes..." She replied.

"Well. Is there anything else you can tell me about Troy?" The mage asked, changing the subject.

"Troy? He's my brother. He's a year older than me. He…provides for us both. We live in Kerning, in a small cavern. Our parents are dead. He had to steal to survive. But now we're fine, he gets money from training. And he wanted me to stay home. He wants me to every day. But I don't listen. I go to the library." Natalie said, swiftly listing off everything she could about him.

"Hmmmm…" Grendel said, deliberating over his next move. It wasn't often that he received trainees who were orphans, much less those who had to sustain themselves on the refuse of others. "So, you read often?" He eventually decided to ask.

"Yes!" Natalie said enthusiastically. "Every day! I go to the libraries after Troy leaves and read the books there!"

"Ah." The mage began. It was obvious that she was passionate about this topic. "And what do you read?"

"I read everything! The stories, the history books, even the ones about mana that everyone says are so boring!" She explicated.

"Mana books? As in mana theory?" Grendel inquired. Most of his eleven-year old students had no knowledge of mana theory, much less the eight-year olds.

"Yes, that." She clarified "Most people think it's dull, but I like doing the equations."

"Ah. Well, Natalie, I am not in the business of refusing those who wish to learn from me; especially those who are so fond of knowledge." Grendel said. "However, as you may have heard, there is a written test for all those who wish to become magicians. Do you wish to try it?"

"…Yes. Yes I would. Very much!" Natalie said. Her previous anxiety had been channeled into enthusiasm and excitement.

"Very well. You may take it here." The instructor explained, grabbing a copy of the test and a quill from his desk.

It did not take Natalie long; she found the questions rather easy. A half hour later, she returned the paper to Grendel. He pored over the paper, examining every answer, pausing every so often to glance at her. Natalie was calm, confident that she had done fine.

"Well. I must say, you do excellent work, Natalie. I have no problem with allowing you to take the advancement.

"Really?" She said, her pulse racing. "Great!"

"Come here." Grendel said, and he grasped her small hands in his palm.

"_By the power invested in me by the ancients, I grant you the powers of a magician! Learn to describe this world, and to control it!" _

There was a flash of light, and Natalie felt her head clear up.

"Well. That's it! You are now a magician." Grendel said, letting her hand slip from his grasp.

"…Wow…" She said, almost involuntarily. It was all she could manage.

"In addition, I give you this." He grabbed a large book entitled 'Magician's Basics' and handed it to her. He also gave her a small wooden wand. "It will teach you everything you need to about basic magic. I do recommend an instructor to guide you through the early stages though; I supply them free of charge for beginners."

"An instructor?" Natalie asked.

"Yes, someone to teach you the basics of magic." He explained.

"Well…I want to get back home soon, but that could help. And I don't need to pay them?" Natalie said.

"Yes. Hold on, Thomas Rose should be free." Grendel got up and left the room.

After he had left, Natalie immediately opened her book and engrossed herself in the material. It seemed moments, although a half-hour passed before the archmage returned. A fairly young wizard entered with him.

"Natalie, this is Tom Rose." He said. The wizard nodded in greeting. He looked to be in his early teens, his black hair cut short. "He'll be training you." Touching his staff to the ground, Grendel opened a portal. The wizard went through it, and Natalie quickly followed him.

The portal led to another forest, similar to Ellinia. Birds chirped in the trees, soft light shining through. It seemed, above all else, natural, and undisturbed by humans.

"So, Natalie. You're a bit young to be a magician, aren't you?" Rose asked, distracting Natalie from her surroundings.

"Well, I guess so." She said, at ease in the terrain.

"Hey, it's no problem. People decide what they like at different times. I normally train older students, but that's the only difference." Tom said.

"Ok…so you work for Grendel?" Natalie asked.

"Well…technically I'm a freelance tutor. I need more money to pay my way through Ellinia's magic schools, so I do this on the side. Grendel does pay me to tutor magicians though, so you could say that." The wizard explained. "I'm a fire and poison specialist, but I do like to get back to the basics. Anyway, enough about me. Let's get started."

"Ok." Natalie said, bringing out the small wand that Grendel had given her.

"Now, how you hold the wand is not at all important. The basic wands are no better than a stick, but they help you focus the magic. More powerful staffs and wands facilitate mana control, but you don't need to worry about that yet. So, let's try the basic skills. How about an energy bolt to start?" Tom suggested.

Natalie, having already read that passage in the book, gathered mana from the air around her and condensed it into a ball, before sending it flying with a flick of her wrist. Crackling against a nearby tree, it made a small black mark.

"Wow. For your first attempt…wow." Tom said, eyebrows raised. "It seems that you already have a mastery of the basic concept."

"Well, it's just mana concentration, right?" Natalie asked.

"True." The wizard said, launching into an explanation. "All the basic magician skills rely on taking mana from the surrounding air, as well as yourself, and utilizing it. This can be used for defensive purposes, through magic guard, or offensive ones. Those include magic bolt and magic claw."

"Ok…so for magic guard, I just do the same thing?" Natalie asked.

"Not quite." Tom said with a smile. "You do want to concentrate the mana, as you did before. However, instead of creating a ball, you want to let the mana surround you. It will be able to form a basic shield. Try it."

She did, once again gathering it from the air. A blue barrier appeared, and a smile broke out across her face. _That wasn't so hard…_

Tom tossed a rock at her. Although her instinct was to shrink away, she let it strike her guard. She began to laugh as it struck, and was deflected by, the barrier. Success!

Several hours passed, during which Tom taught her the various skills of a magician. Although nowhere near a master, Natalie had great success with the magic.

"Wow…" Tom said once again, rendered speechless as Natalie's magic claw cut through a slime. The pair had moved to an area with actual monsters to practice on, although the magician had no trouble.

"I have to say, you're the best magician I've ever trained." The wizard said. "It comes naturally to you. Most have trouble mustering up a mana bolt by this time, but you…you're special. Better than the rest."

"Thanks…" Natalie said, turning red. "It just seems so simple. I can't see anyone having much trouble…"

"Well, trust me, some do." Tom said. "Anyway, it's getting dark. Let's head back."

He led the way back as dusk fell. Natalie felt even more awed by the forest at night. Although very little light made it through, the trees were far more beautiful in the dim twilight, almost sparkling in the glow.

"I should say one more thing, although it won't make you happy." Tom said, as they returned to the portal. "Unfortunately, Grendel can only pay for lessons up until you have a good knowledge of all the basics. And you? You have that already. I can offer more lessons, but you'd need to pay for them. "

"Oh. Ok." Natalie said, unperturbed. _He wasn't much help anyway._

Tom paused for a minute, staring into the air.

"Well, just head on back through. I'm staying out here, I need to train myself." The wizard said.

With a flash, she returned through the portal, entering Grendel's study.

"Ah. Natalie." Grendel said as she entered. "Good to see you again. There is someone here to see you." He motioned over to the corner of the room.

Natalie involuntarily gasped as she glanced over. Although he was almost completely obscured by his dark clothing, those brown eyes were unmistakable. It was Troy.

"Natalie." He said. His voice was calm, not angry at all. "Come on. We're going back to Kerning."

"No."

"What's that?" The thief demanded. "We're going home Nat. That's it."

"No. I like it here." Natalie said defiantly. "The trees are beautiful, the people are nice, there's so much to do…and I can learn here."

Troy took a deep breath, struggling to remain calm. "I'm sorry, but we can't do that. Besides, our home is in Kerning."

"Our 'home' is a glorified sewer." Natalie said, brushing dark hair out of her face.

"Nevertheless…it is home." Troy said.

"If I may interject…" Grendel cut in. The mage had been watching quietly the whole time "We have accommodations here that you could use. All beginning magicians are allowed to use them, and I can certainly make an exception for you." He said, motioning towards Troy.

"I thank you for the offer." Troy said, anger creeping into his tone. "But we have to stay in Kerning. I have…contacts there. I can't just leave them."

"Contacts? Who?" Natalie demanded.

"No one that you need to concern yourself with. Just…they're important Natalie, ok?" Troy took on a softer tone. "Come on. Let's just leave. We can come back later."

Natalie was about to reply, but she stopped herself. "Fine. I'll go." He hadn't gotten mad at her for advancing, so he could win this one.

"Farewell, Natalie Stark." Grendel said, a twinkle in his eye. "Good luck in your future endeavors. I hope to see you again for your second job advancement."

The pair exited without a word, leaving Grendel alone. He closed his eyes, sending out a message. Seconds later, Tom Rose entered.

"What was that all about?" Tom asked.

"Ah. Her brother was here. I wanted to give them time to leave before talking to you. So. What did you think?" Grendel explained.

"Think? Of her?" Tom asked.

"Yes."

"Well…she's sharp. Definitely. She already has magic claw down. That's faster than anyone I've ever trained." Tom said. "I mean, she even got energy bolt on her first try."

"Hmmm. Just as I thought." Grendel said, walking back to his desk. "Here, look at this." He handed Tom a paper. "It's her advancement test."

The wizard whistled as he looked at the score. "Wow…that's good. And she's only eight…" He said incredulously.

"Yes." Grendel said, shaking his head in disbelief. "The only person to score higher was Corotii, and he took it at the age of ten."

"And how long have you used this test?" Rose asked.

"Thirty years. I designed it myself." The archmage said.

"Wow. I wish she was still here." Tom said with a laugh. "I mean, I could be the one who taught the next great mage…"

"Well. It certainly isn't a done deal." Grendel said. "These things aren't always correct. But still, I know how you feel…if only she wasn't an orphan. I don't like it, having one with so much potential in such a risky situation."

"I doubt that it's that bad. When we were training, she told me that their parents had died when they were five and six. If you can live at that age, with no training at all…well, they'll be fine now." Rose explained.

"Still…" Grendel said, stroking his beard. "You don't think…I mean…could I send someone to tail them? Make sure that they're safe."

"Well, you're the magician job instructor. You certainly could. Should you, is the question." Rose answered.

"Hmmm." Grendel mused, silent for some moments. "You wouldn't be able to do it, would you?" He asked.

"Is that a job offer I hear? I do need money…" Rose said with a grin, leading his instructor on.

"…Yes. That's exactly what it is. They will be leaving for Kerning. Get on the ship. Send me reports monthly. Just…ensure her survival." Grendel explained.

"Will do."

* * *

Darkness shrouded the air above the skies of Ellinia as the transport shuttle lifted off. Although it attained speeds of several hundred miles per hour, a mana shield significantly weakened the winds around the ship. This allowed people to travel out onto the deck, only suffering from slight gusts.

"So…Natalie…" Troy began. The thief had been mute ever since their departure, choosing to stare out over the monotonous landscape instead. Natalie had almost fallen asleep out on the deck, but his voice brought her back to reality. "You really wanted to be a magician, huh?"

"…Yeah." She replied staring into his eyes. "I can't just stay at home doing nothing forever. I need to learn Troy. And this is how I can do that."

"Well, then…" Troy said, struggling to find words. "I guess that I can't stop you from doing that. But Natalie…stay safe. Don't venture too far out. I can't lose you."

"I won't…" She said softly, her words almost taken away by the breeze. "You don't want me to train with you?"

"…No. The monsters I train on will probably be too difficult for you, at least for now." He said each word slowly, as if every one was a challenge. She had proven that she could handle do far more than he had given her credit for, and he wanted to give her the freedom to compensate. "And Natalie…be careful when you return. Latevin thinks that we've left, because I always use dark sight when I head back. But if he finds out…we'll be in deep trouble. I hear that he has joined a gang now…even with our job advancements, we don't stand a chance."

Natalie nodded, before closing her eyes and drifting off again, the gentle breeze lulling her to sleep.

* * *

_Diary of Natalie Stark_

_1.24.1275_

_So, I've decided to write in a diary. With the new income from my training, I can actually afford paper now. Anyway, I think that it will be nice to look back on earlier times and remember what it was like back then. I don't know why, but it seems important to record things, for whatever reason._

_I took the job advancement almost five months ago now. It has been great since then. We finally have money, as I said before. I also finally have something to occupy my time, although I still spend a lot of it reading books that are completely unrelated. I feel like I could be much farther along, but most people my age haven't come close to taking a job yet, so it isn't a problem._

_I haven't been able to train with Troy yet. I want to, but he keeps saying that I should wait. I don't know why, but I'm willing to let it go for now. Most people ignore me when I train, because I'm so small, but a few are willing to talk to me. _

_I think that I want to become an Ice and Lightning wizard, although there is still time to change my mind. I have some experience with healing magic, and it isn't all that exciting. Fire and poison are both more volatile and exotic, as well as harder to control. I'd much rather choose a form of magic that follows rigid rules, and I think Ice and Lightning offer that possibility. However, it is still far too soon to make a decision. I have years of training left._

* * *

Troy leapt up from the marsh, grabbing onto a tree branch as he did so. Wolbi throwing stars exploded from his silver claw, slashing into the ligator. Angered, the beast immediately charged him, only to receive two arrows from behind. Taylor's crimson bow spat a second round out, piercing the ligator's skin and killing the monster.

"Heh. Nice one Taylor!" Troy said to his ally.

"Yeah, well…good distraction!" The archer remarked, nocking another pair of arrows. He quickly searched the area, looking for more camouflaged enemies.

The pair had been training there for a month now, and both had a good understanding of the terrain. Their combined skills changed the generally calm swamp into a shooting gallery.

It took little time for the pair to clear the immediate area of the beasts. Both now skilled first jobbers, they quickly cut through their opponents, and they progressed deeper into the forest.

"It's almost peaceful here." Taylor said, as one of his arrows pierced the heart of a ligator. "I mean, sure, there are poisonous snakes and giant alligators that would like nothing more than to make a meal out of you…" He said as he climbed into another tree. "but it really is quite nice."

"Can't disagree with you there." Troy said, catching a ligator in its underbelly. "This is further in than we've ever gotten though. I mean, we aren't close to being strong enough to enter the dungeon, and we could be getting close…"

"So what?" Taylor remarked, drinking a mana potion. "The monsters don't leave there, do they?"

"Guess not. But it still seems a bit dangerous…"

"C'mon Troy." Convinced that the area was clear, the bowman leapt back into the swamp. "There's nothing to worry about." He advanced further into the trees, bow drawn and ready. The thief reluctantly followed.

"So, you ever think about guilds?" Taylor asked, catching Troy by surprise.

"Uh…no…" He replied wondering where the archer was going.

"Well…just sayin'. I mean, we're still young and weak, but most people are in a guild of some sort by the time they're second job…"

"Heh. Well. Most people our age haven't even gotten the blessing yet. Besides, we have time to go." Troy said. "And no. I don't think about that kind of thing."

"Yeah, ok." Taylor said. "But… guilds are everything once you get big. I just think…well…we might want to think about it, you know? Something to consider." A blue arrow flew from his bow, catching another ligator between the eyes.

"Even though most people join guilds at low levels, most change at some point. The best ones don't even recruit until you're getting close to third." Troy said.

"Ok, ok. I get it." Taylor said laconically.

They moved in silence for several minutes.

"Uh, Taylor?" Troy remarked, his eyes wide with fear.

"'Sup?" The bowman answered curtly, still upset at Troy's dismissal of his idea.

"You know how you said that monsters didn't leave the dungeon?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

"You were wrong. RUN!" The thief screamed.

"What the…?" Taylor spun around to see a drake about one-hundred feet away. It stared back at him menacingly, before giving a roar and charging. Taylor began to sprint away, but he could only last so long…

"Damn it, Troy, this isn't going to work!" The archer yelled. "We can't outrun it!"

"Then climb!" The thief said, swinging himself into a tree.

_Climb. Right. Easy enough._ Taylor grabbed a low-hanging branch and pulled himself up, not daring to look back. After climbing for several seconds, he chanced a look.

_Well, I'm certainly high enough…_

Clawing the ground in anger, the drake stared up at him.

"Alright buddy…I have the high ground. Want to leave?" Taylor asked. He received a snarl in return.

"No? Well then, I guess I have no choice…" A pair of arrows flew at the drake, but they couldn't bypass its armor. Snorting in derision, the drake gave the tree a headbutt.

Stunned by the impact, Taylor barely managed to hold on. _Shit._ He straddled the branch, holding on with his feet."So, that's how you want it? Try this!" Aiming for its eyes, the archer launched again and again until he received a hit.

Roaring in anger, the drake launched itself at Taylor's perch. The impact jarred the bowman, but his position still held.

"Face it, you can't get me. So the way I see it, you can either leave me alone or stay until I kill you. Your move" Taylor taunted, a grin on his face.

As if in response, the animal retreated.

"Good drake…you see that Troy? I trained the bastard!" The bowman said triumphantly, standing up.

"Uhh…Taylor? I don't think he's going to leave…" Troy yelled. The thief had been watching the situation from a tree several yards away.

"What do you…oh shit!" Taylor said. Now wounded, the drake was not prepared to cut its losses. The beast was running headlong towards the bowman's tree, and it threw all of its weight into the impact.

This time, Taylor couldn't maintain his balance. Falling to the ground, stunned, he was helpless as the drake walked over to him.

"NO!" Troy said, unleashing a volley of stars as the drake ripped Taylor's body. Blood gushed out of the wounds, and the bowman's vision faded.

"You son of a bitch…HEY! LISTEN TO ME!" Troy screamed, throwing another volley at the drake. He leapt off of his branch, landing on the swampy ground.

Distracted from its potential meal, the beast spun around. Impatient by nature and angered by its wounds, it immediately charged.

_Well, you asked for it…_

Troy held his ground, waiting until it was nearly on him. He launched a pair of stars at it, able to hit the animals exposed underbelly. With a dive, he managed to avoided the charge.

"C'mon, is that all you got?" Troy taunted, launching another volley.

With a roar, the copper-colored animal charged him again. It was rewarded with another miss, and swiftly searched the area for its prey. The thief was nowhere to be found.

Raising its head and sniffing the air, the drake began to search.

With a yell, the thief reappeared, landing on the drake's back from a tree above and stabbing it repeatedly. Now quite annoyed, the drake threw him off, blood running from its body. It wasted no time, charging the vulnerable thief.

Troy wasn't about to let himself get hurt. With an incredibly quick motion, he launched stars at the drake, cutting into it weak stomach.

That was all that he needed. Viscous slashes covered the drake, and it had lost too much blood. Slumping to the ground, it was defeated.

"…Damn…" Troy managed to say, chest heaving. He had never fought such a powerful foe.

Although the intricate battle had taken its toll on him, he realized that he needed a sense of urgency as he reached Taylor's unconscious body. The archer had taken a severe beating. Several claw marks stretched across his face and chest, blood streaming from the wounds.

Troy immediately took all of his remaining potions and soaked the archer in the liquid. Under the effect of the healing fluid, the cuts began to close themselves. However, the thief knew that far more than potions were needed. He had to get the bowman a place to rest and recover.

With a grunt, he pulled Taylor to his feet. Still unconscious, he half-dragged half-carried the boy through the swamp, taking the same path as they did before. Fortunately, there had not yet been time for ligators to repopulate the area.

The sun was setting as he reached the city, as the journey had taken hours. During that time, Taylor's condition had become stable, and most of his wounds had closed over. Carrying the bowman back to his home was no small task, and the thief received more than a few stares. However, no one approached him. Thankfully, Latevin was off terrorizing some other poor child, so Troy had nothing to fear as he shoved Taylor into the small cavern.

"Oh my…" Natalie said as she saw the wounded archer. She had returned home an hour earlier. "Troy! Who is he? What happened?"

"Sorry I couldn't warn you." The thief said. "His name is Taylor Halloway. I've been training with him for several months. We were in the swamps today and he got mauled by a drake. I took it out." He brought the unconscious archer to his bed and lowered him into it. "Do you have any potions? I soaked him in the last of mine."

"Only mana ones…" Natalie said, rushing over to examine him. "Why were you guys fighting drakes?"

"It was a stray. Didn't mean to, or want to." Troy said. "My potions closed most of the wounds, so I think he just needs rest."

"Well, rest is good…but I know something better." With a soft incantation, there was a very light glow around Taylor's body. Troy watched in amazement as the worst of the cuts now closed, the smaller ones disappearing entirely.

"Wow…where'd you learn that?" He said incredulously.

"I read it somewhere. Obviously not as good as a Cleric, but it'll help him. He should wake up in the morning, and we can give him more time then."

* * *

Although every fiber of his being screamed with excruciating pain, Taylor Halloway managed to force his eyes open. He was greeted with another face looking at him: a girl, slightly younger than him. Shoulder-length black hair that was tied up in a braid fell in front of her face, and she had bright blue eyes. Her skin was quite pale.

"Troy. He's up." He recoiled when she spoke, the sound sending waves of pain through his body. He heard footsteps, and another face walked over to greet him.

"Hey. You should be happy to be alive." The thief said softly.

"Troy? Where am I? What the hell happened?" Taylor whispered.

"Where are you? This is my home. You got clawed up pretty good by that drake, so I brought you back." He said simply. "It isn't much. Natalie is here too-I told you about her. There is room for the three of us…so. I guess you'll be staying here until you get better."

Taylor forced himself up, getting his bearings. It was a small room and covered in filth. However, it certainly wasn't worse than what he normally slept in. As he turned to look around, he felt another stab of pain in his side, and fell back to the ground. His vision faded, and the world slipped away.

* * *

The next time he awoke, there wasn't nearly as much pain. Only Natalie was there, and she immediately took note of him.

"Oh, you're up."

"Yeah…"

"Well. I'm Natalie, and I guess we haven't met before. Troy told you about me though, right?" She asked, extending a hand.

Although the gesture seemed out of place in such a disgusting locale, Taylor found himself shaking it. "Um. Yeah. Natalie. Magician, right?" He said, forcing the words out.

"Yeah. And you're Taylor Halloway. Archer."

"Uh. Yeah." He said, his mind struggling to find words. "How long have I been here?"

"Not long, just a few days. I was actually just about to head out, its time for training."

_Training! Right… _"Oh. Well. Ok. Don't let me stop you…but do you know where my stuff is?"

"Yes, it's over there." She said, pointing to a pile of archer equipment in the corner. "Troy managed to salvage it all, although your armor was slightly worse for wear."

"Well…that's great." Taylor said, his head beginning to clear.

Natalie obviously had no problem skipping training for the day, as she stayed behind to talk to Taylor. He found himself nodding and saying 'yes' or 'okay' far more than speaking, but it wasn't a problem. He was still tired. It wasn't too long, however, before the inevitable question came up:

"So, Taylor, where do you live? Won't someone be looking for you?"

"Live? Well…nowhere. I…I'm an orphan, just like you. I guess I'm staying here for now, but I'll probably be off again." He explained.

"You'll leave? Oh…" Natalie said, disappointed.

"Why? You want me to stay?" Taylor asked, chuckling.

"Well…it does get awfully boring with just Troy here…" She said.

"Ah. Well…maybe I'll talk to him about it. I could use a permanent home…" Taylor mused.

"Do. It would…I'd like that." Natalie said.

A/N: So, I finally got around to starting this multi-chapter. I expect to finish it, as I have the entire story plotted out. I know the first chapter is a bit slow, but things will soon pick up. Review if you can, it is much appreciated!


End file.
